Please Don't Leave Me
by Major Anime Fangirl and Violet
Summary: Sonic, Shadow, and Silver V.S. Dr. Eggman. Read To see who wins. I put a litte twist to the battle... I don't own Sonic and CO. Rated M for the Fighting. (Spoiler! XD)


**Author's note: SADNESS and DRAMA BEWARE YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! I AM ASLO WARNING YOU THAT I WAS LISTENING TO 3 DAYS GRACE! ENJOY with a few tears!**

Please Don't Leave Me

"EGGMAN! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" The blue hedgehog shouted tears streaming down his face. "Because you stupid Blue Hedgehog, You've been in my way for _TOO _long." Dr. Eggman grins. "SO YOUR GONNA HURT ME AND MY FRIENDS?!" Sonic sobs. "If thats what it takes..." The evil man said. "It will be fine Sonic." Silver comforts Sonic but has tears in his eyes. "We're on your side remember... Faker?" Shadow tells Sonic trying to stay strong. "I... I DON'T WANT YOU TO HURT THEM!" Sonic shouts. "Shadow..." Eggman says dissapointed, "I thought you were on my side..." He says grinning. Shadow froze.. 'He knows how to control me!' The black hedgehog thought.

"Come here my friend... Come where you can get revenge on the people who killed Maria!" Eggman said. That made Shadow change sides in a blink. "Now my dear shadow..." Eggman grins. The docter takes out a gun and hands it to Shadow. "If you want to see Maria... Shoot yourself." The controlling man said. Shadow aimed the gun at his head, his ears down, and eyes closed. He was ready to give up... "Now Silver... You want the world at peace so don't fight... Simple really..." Dr. Eggman said. "On _ONE _condition... You cut your self. Three times a day." He said. Sonic saw Silver pull out his pocket knife. "YOUR GONNA GIVE UP THAT EASILY?!" Sonic asked. The two hedgehogs nodded. Sonic fell to his knees, sobbing, "YOU WIN! YOU WIN! JUST PLEASE... MAKE IT STOP!" he started trembling.

'Just where I want him.' Dr. Eggman thought grinning. Shadow aimed the gun at the floor. Silver had the knife near his neck. "Silver... Can I see your knife?" Shadow asked. "Sure...?" Silver said handing the black hedgehog the pocket knife. Shadow took a deep breath looking at the knife. "I'm sorry..." he whispered cutting his arms. "I'm sorry for doing everything wrong..." he continues, cutting his legs. "I'm sorry Maria..." He says cutting his chest, "And Sonic... I'm SO sorry for the times I hurt you..." He aimed the knife at his neck. He... He... "NO!" Sonic rushed over to Shadow the ultimate lifeform... Who was now on the floor... All bloody. Silver took the gun and aimed it at his head. "Please don't silver..." Sonic whispered tired of all the deaths that happen in a row... "Sonic... I-... K-now... Y-.. C-can... Defeat him..." Shadow used his last breath before he fell unconciesse. 'he didn't die?!' Sonic thought surprised. "Silver!..." Sonic shouted as the white hedgehog started cutting his self. "What?!" Silver said not stopping and sobbing silently. Sonic slapped Sliver's wrist... Silver dropped the pocket knife. "WHY?! WHY AM I SO STUPID?! I HAVE _NO _PURPOSE TO LIVE! WHY DO I LIVE?!" Silver cried. "Because, you... We... were made to fight evil together." Sonic said getting confident.

Sonic got in his fighting stance. "WHAT?!" Dr. Eggman exclaimed in complete shock. "We didn;t give up!" Sonic said getting off of his knees. "YOU WILL BE THE ONE ON YOUR KNEES!" Sonic shouts attacking eggman. Silver joins attacking with his telekinese. (Phsycic powers thing)

Shadow wakes up after a few minutes... Everything was spinning around him... He Trembled getting up, every-once-in-a-while stumbling. He felt sick to his stomach. he grabbed his head...'Where's that Damn gun...?' was all he could think of with out being overloaded with so many thoughts he'd pass out. The gun was just a few inches away from the black hedgehog. Shadow stumbled over to the gun. He picked it up... Aimed it... And..._** BAM! **_Eggman fell on to the floor... dead... Shadow also fell to the floor... exausted... "Thanks Shadow... We could have _NEVER _done it without you..." Sonic says to shadow.

**Author's note: I couldn't sleep so please Review and I hope you liked it sinse I have slight writer's block so please forgive me. Please Review I want to know how my first sad Fanfiction was.**


End file.
